


The Sinatra Era

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [33]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Dean, Bickering, Bossy Dean, Choking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Pregnant Character, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, doggystyle, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me awhile, yes I know. But blame my job! It robs me of my creative juices. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sinatra Era

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile, yes I know. But blame my job! It robs me of my creative juices. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

In my eighth month, I'm pretty much heavy with-childing and stuff. But at the same damn time I'm horny. 

And since I'm so big, Dean is especially careful when we have sex. I don't want to have sex. 

I want to fuck. 

Just like what we used to. 

My husband is currently kissing down my neck and pulling my loose baby blue dress over my swollen belly. 

"Deanie?" 

"Yes, baby?" Dean says between kisses. 

"Can you fuck me tonight?"

The kisses stop. "What do you mean? That's what I've been doing."

I shake my head. "You're treating me like a glass doll. Fuck me like you used to before I got pregnant. When there were bruises left."

"I can't do that right now BECAUSE you're pregnant. There's another life in there, a more delicate one."

I huff and push him away from me. "If you don't fuck me, I'll go buy a dildo and squirt all damn day in your office. You won't be inside me till after she's born."

He looks shocked and frustrated all at the same time. "I'm just thinking about what's comfortable for you and the baby, Tambryn."

"My name is 'Princess' to you, dude. And I'll tell you if it's comfortable or not. Just fuck me!" I hit him repeatedly in the arm. 

Dean dodges a few of my hits, but not all. "Okay, stop hitting me!"

I continue to hit before Dean pushes me down so my back is to the bed. He rips my dress right down the middle, ruining it completely. Fucking dick!

"You're a dick!" 

"Thank you," he says while getting a pillow next to me and flopping my belly onto the pillow. "On your knees, ass up," Dean slaps my ass cheeks. 

I lean my top weight on my forearms while the rest is held by the pillow and Dean's strong hands on each side of my waist. 

I bite my lip, anxiously waiting for him to get inside me. 

He grabs me by the neck, pulling so I can see him better behind me. "Tell me if I get too rough, okay?" I nod my head. "I'm serious, Tambryn. Any discomfort at all and tell me. I'll switch positions." 

"Yes, Dean! Oh my God, I get it!" 

My husband lets go of my neck and disappears behind me once again. 

The head of his dick rubs up the length of my pussy, getting me wetter. That alone is making me woozy. "Come on, Dean. You're almost there."

All of a sudden, I'm filled with my husband. The breath is knocked from my lungs. "Fuck," it comes out wispy. 

He grunts out a laugh before pulling his hips back until just the head is in me. Dean's hips slam against my ass suddenly. 

This is what I remember. This is what I miss. "Don't you like my tight pussy, Deanie?"

He doesn't respond right away. Too busy enjoying said pussy. "Fuck! Yes, yes baby."

"Then fuck me harder! Make me come, pleeaase," I whine. 

Dean says nothing. He just gets a better stance, placing each foot by my hips. One of his hands wraps around the back of my neck. 

My eyes roll up into my head. This is pure bliss. My fingers wrap around the lavender sheets, gripping them. 

I'm reduced to moaning and heavy breathing. With Dean's large hand pressed around my neck, air is a hot commodity. But it just feels soooo fucking good. 

The wetter my cooch gets, the louder it gets because of him sliding in deeper, faster. 

Suddenly, my belly starts to rub against the mattress with every thrust. It begins to hurt a bit, but I can handle it. 

Dean gives me a particular harder thrust, increasing the pain in my belly. I make a noise. 

He slows down a bit. "You okay, Pri-...Princess?" 

My hand comes up to my mouth to block the groan mixed with an edge of pain. I nod my head yes. 

Dean stops, heavy breathing heard clear throughout the room. 

He thrusts powerfully into me, making me squeal in pain. Dean grunts in annoyance. "What did I tell you, Tambryn? Tell me what I told you. Go on," he says while sliding out. My husband flips me on my back so now I can see the frustration on his face clearly. Blue eyes darkened and jaw set tight. 

Fuck, he doesn't realize how hot he looks when he's mad. 

Three long and slender fingers pump into my cooch while another strong hand wraps around my neck. His face is now inches away from mine, pupils blown wide. 

"What did I tell you, Tambryn?"

The grip around my neck tightens while the fingers inside me pick up the pace. 

"To tell you...if it st-starts to hurt," I stutter. 

"Listen to me once in awhile, okay? That's all I ask. Understand?"

I nod my head yes, loving every minute of this. 

He smiles, dimples showing. "Good girl."

Those fingers inside of me are suddenly replaced with his dick. Dean lets go of my neck and lifts up to put my left leg over his right shoulder, diving deeper inside. 

And if it's even possible, it feels a hundred times better in this position than in the last. My loud moans prove that. 

"See? Doesn't it feel great? It pays to listen to me."

"Ohmygod shut up, Dean!" 

He leans back, resting all of his weight on that arm. "I have to cum."

I roll my eyes. "Don't do it, Dean! You fucking fuckboy!" 

"Then stop being so tight! Your pussy's hugging every inch of my dick. You keep pulling me back in."

"Why would you want loose coochie?" I ask inquisitively. 

Dean grunts, frustrated. "L-let me cum and I'll eat you."

"No, Dean! You always force me to not come. Wait!"

His head falls back, heavy moans falling from his lips. My husband's hips slow down in pace, but they are still hard. 

"H-how can I bribe you?"

"No way, no how," I say. 

Dean bites his lip, hazy eyes meeting mine. Suddenly, he slams into me, my cooch filling with sticky warmth. 

I look up at Dean's reddening face, moans escaping from those plump, rouge lips. 

"You're a bitch," I say simply. 

"Sorry," he breathes. 

"Next time you tell me not to come, I'm coming so fucking hard."

My husband chuckles, dimples deepening. "Okay. And we'll see what happens."

I slap that smile off his face. 

"And we'll see what happens when things happen," I retort. 

Dean rubs at his cheek. "Notice how I've been slapped about a million times and you've never been hit once?"

"Notice how I've been choked about a million times, and you have been choked zero times?"

He nods, "Touché."

"Well-umm, I was promised some dome. So...get to it."

Dean nods and slides down my body. My big belly hides his face from me, but I can definitely feel him. 

He starts lapping up the drying cum from my lower lips before diving his tongue, flicking the tip inside. 

These days, it doesn't take much for me to come (I blame this pregnancy). My legs shake and that burst of warmth washes over my body. 

"Bro...I'm so f-fucking hungry."

"Of course you are," Dean comes back into sight. 

"B-but I wanna go to the movies." 

"Want to do both?"

"But I'm also sleepy," I yawn. 

"Then let's Netflix and chill," he says while laying next to me. 

I turn toward my old ass husband, perplexed. "What does your old ass know about Netflix and chill?"

He chuckles, dimples coming through perfectly. "I guess you forgot that I'm married to a twenty five year old and have kids around the same age."

That's true. 

"I also know about dabbing, Marlon told me that, and fleek."

My stomach churns. "Ew. Never say 'fleek' again. You're supposed to stay in the Frank Sinatra era. Quick, tell me something about Sinatra."

"'My Way' is his best song ever."

I let out a breath of fresh air. "Woo. Thank you, I thought the world was ending."

"So...back to this Netflix and chill."

"Dean!"


End file.
